izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentine
"It's Valentine's day," Lauren said, following Felix around their game. "Mhm." "It's a holiday all about showing that special someone you care." "That's nice," Felix replied, not really listening. "Do you have a special someone?" She asked. "You could say that," The handyman answered. "...Is it Synthia?" Lauren teased, poking him. Felix suddenly became flustered and red, "Uhm...N-No! Of course not, why would you think that..?" He asked, his ability to lie completely failing once again. Lauren gasped, "She is isn't she?! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She exclaimed, jumping upwards and punching the air. "I...I never said anything of the sort," Felix replied, trying to fake that he was calm, (obviously, it wasn't working). "Your eyes say it all, my dear Uncle," Lauren said, patting his forearm. "M-My eyes haven't said anything..." Felix stammered, kneeling down and attempting to work on a cracked sidewalk block. "Hm...You know, I bet your face gets flushed just at the sound of her name," Lauren said, sitting down in front of him. "It does not!" Felix yelled as he, (sort of), worked. "You're right..." Felix nodded. "It turns cherry-red!" Lauren shouted, falling backwards, laughing. "Would you please let this whole "Valentine" thing drop?" Felix asked. Completely ignoring him, the 8-bit girl continued, "I can picture the scene! You tremble at the thought of Synthia's soft lips pressed against yours, your gloved hands run through her brown hair, locked in a passionate embrace with your sweetheart..." Lauren said, with a dreamy sigh that was obviously supposed to be imitating Felix. "You have a wide vocabulary for an eight year old," Felix said, trying to hide his dark blush. "Hey, hey, hey, I've been in that game for twenty-five years, just like you have, I should have a good vocabulary by now." "Yes, I realize that." The soft click-clack of shoes came from the pavement behind Felix, as he stood up, "Oh, hello! What can I do you-? Synthia!" He fumbled with his tool as he attempted to put it back in his belt. The cadet chuckled as she squatted down next to the small hero, "Thanks for the card and flowers, pint-sized." "Oh, uhm...yeah," Felix said, smiling, trying to ignore the smug smile from Lauren, "It was nothing, really..." He continued, looking down. Synthia used her fingertips to tilt the side of his head upward slightly, planting a kiss on his cheek. "No one really sends gifts to the villain, it was a really sweet surprise," she said, standing up and walking away. Felix's face broke out into a lovestruck smile, his green eyes glowing happily, "No problem... "Oh, ho, ho! You sent her a card and flowers?" Lauren said. "Maybe..." Felix replied, walking away from her, still smiling. "I'm calling a doctor, Doctor Love, Doctor U. R. N. Love!" Lauren yelled, drawing a heart in the air. "Yeah, yeah..." The handyman said, chuckling. "So, Lauren...?" He asked. "What?" Felix chuckled again, before asking, "Who's your Valentine?" Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:FASR Category:Invader Gia